Darkness Falls
by stoleninnocence-insa
Summary: He thinned his lips and looked out towards were Kagome left. “ This is a…fusion between physical, spiritual, and mental pain…. With her ‘heat’ as demons say she is weaker, in pain as well as something else I’ve never seen with a woman…Spiritual pain, as L


Darkness Falls 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, and thankfully, I am glad sometimes because I am sure I'd smack him one a few times a day! However, I wouldn't mind Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, …eh, Naraku, Menomaru, Ryura… **Continues list**

_Kagome_: Well, this story is still undecided on what pairing it's going to be, I need the fans to vote on it, and it's definitely going to be Kagome pairing, Kikyo bashing, and sometimes Inuyasha, hentai moments where someone is thinking naughty thoughts, and some OC. In addition, there will be time skips, if not throughout the entire story where there are moments of OOCness, and time skips…uh… I think that is it.

_Miroku_: Kagome-chan you forgot to mention tales of the future, erotic dreams, perhaps some…sexual tension, spells, NAUGHTY dreams and fantasies…

_Sango_: **whispers to Insa **Is Miroku telling the truth?

_Insa_: Well…you see the funny things is…yeah, the lecher is right, but I'll make it worth while you know….

_Inuyasha_: **doesn't say anything because he knows that he is going to get smacked, whacked, and sat**.

**Final Note**: Kagome is not weak in this really, she can fight you know…she just…doesn't let anyone see, and she loves to dance and sing, which many people will see! Okay, thanks!

Sick

Chapter One

The night had came quickly to the traveling group, and surprisingly it was so dark that the humans of the group had to stop—and that was a lot, all things considered. There was many new changes to the group over the three months they had traveled. For one thing, Bankotsu and Jakotsu joined them, and sadly, they were the only ones out of the Band of Seven that she could save. They were nicer and thankfully, Jakotsu got over his crush on Inuyasha, just as Kagome was in the process of doing.

Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku were the next to join, for 'protecting the future mate of Kouga'. Kagome of course said they could join, but Inuyasha and his foul temper of course made things worse. So unanimously, everyone agreed that Kouga and company would make a great addition to the team.

And lastly, the Taiyoukai of the West Sesshoumaru did not ask Inuyasha if he could join, he asked her, Kagome. Okay, she was passed the stage where she would normally blush, so she said ok, it didn't faze her, it was just when he bowed to her that she looked at him as if he'd grown a few heads, and quickly stepped back. After much explaining about things she found ludicrous and things that would usually never happen are happening, she almost passed out from talking so much…and the end result…having to sit Inuyasha a couple of times for instigating with any and everyone in the group.

She sighed…before pasting another fake smile on her face… " I'm going hunting for dinner!"

That caught a couple of people's interest…but most of all it caused the hanyou to be quiet for a few moments before: " Wench, you really think you can go hunting without me. Heh, that's the funniest thing I've heard all night. Move aside wench, I'm going hunting." He got up, and worked the kinks out of his arm.

Kagome sighed, not really wanting to go another round with Inuyasha. " Inuyasha, please don't start. I have a headache and I'm not really wanting to go another few rounds."

" You won't have to if you just shut up and sit down. Just let me do it, geez."

" Inuyasha," she started before knocking an arrow on her bow, and aiming it just a bit past Inuyasha. He freaked out seeing Kagome aiming an arrow at him, and he stood frozen, reminded of Kikyo.

" Kikyo…" He whispered caught in the memories of the past he hadn't realized he whispered her name.

He looked up to see Kagome's face, perfectly neutral like Kikyo's. For a moment he stared before she realized an arrow. No pure light, no purification as it sped past him and landed in the tree. He stared at Kagome shocked, when she simply said, " One down," and sat down next to Sango, giving no indication she heard Inuyasha whisper his former lover's name.

He turned around looking at where her arrow landed. In the tree was an animal posed to attack, and in it's chest was a perfectly shot arrow.

--

After everyone finished their food, Kagome sat quietly as if in a trance as conversation carried on. Every so often Sesshoumaru nit-picked conversations and added his thoughts, or wise sayings, while everyone enjoyed them selves, laughing at some of the stupid things Inuyasha did.

After a while everyone noticed how quiet Kagome was and stared at her. She seemed to be in a contemplating something very important, her eyes riveting back and forth as if she was quickly reading her book. She quickly stood up, the book she was reading fell to the ground and closed, before she turned and ran through the trees. The sound of her puking was heard in the clearing before belated sobs, and Sango jumped up to go and comfort her sister.

Miroku simply shook his head and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her down, making her sit down again.

A few moments passed in silence before Kagome re-emerged into the clearing, looking visibly shaken and deathly pale. She scanned the looks of her companions before grabbing her stuff which consistent of her backpack which she change to a dark black shoulder pack, her Sakura wood bow and goose-feather arrows, and her book. She retreated to the woods again before pausing, mumbling, " I'm going to the hot springs," and disappeared from view.

When she left, Sango turned to the monk, she angrily glared at him. " And why wouldn't you let me go after her?"

He thinned his lips and looked out towards were Kagome left. " This is a…fusion between physical, spiritual, and mental pain…. With her 'heat' as demons say she is weaker, in pain as well as something else I've never seen with a woman…Spiritual pain, as Lady Kikyo willing went to Naraku's side, whatever miasma or any torment is upon the Lady's soul will also be upon Kagome-chan's…and….There was something she was thinking about…or was remembering that was causing her much pain…Later Sango when she is better than you may let her know she can confide in you…" He paused. " Until then, perhaps we may make her pains worse."

The camp although already quiet seemed to quiet even more at the mention. Everyone was restless at the thought of the pain their companion could be.

" The wench will be back, and she'll be okay as she always is…" Inuyasha said. No one dared reprimand him for calling Kagome 'wench'. They knew he was worried as well.

--

They were asleep when the first panicked footsteps alerted them that Kagome was sit out. Inuyasha jumped up along with Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku, as they anticipated who was running towards them. A familiar voice screamed out to them and the footsteps stopped abruptly… " Diabolus vernula est coming.! Orior oriri ortus, diabolus genitor est coming!" (**1**)

Everyone looked at each other as they heard Kagome's blood-curling scream. " Let go of me!!! Let go of me Naraku!"

Okay, the translation for what she was screaming was **"** **The Devil's servant is coming! Rise, the devil's sire is coming!" **It's Latin…well..I'm done for the day!

PRESS 

**THE**

**PURPLE**

**BUTTON**

**AT **

**THE **

**BOTTOM**

**YOU**

**KNOW**

**YOU**

**WANT**

**TO.**

**IT**

**SAYS **

**GO**

**WHICH**

**IS **

**FUN!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! Ja ne!**

Stoleninnocence-insa 


End file.
